


Phobia

by EyesToThe_Sky



Category: WWE
Genre: Bottom!Punk, CM Punk has Nightmares, Dominant!Randy, M/M, Punkton, Punkton!Cuddling, Randy/Punk, Submissive!Punk, Top!Randy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesToThe_Sky/pseuds/EyesToThe_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Brooks is scared of lightening storms, because they enhance his chances of having a nightmare… how can he tell his lover Randy Orton?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phobia

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Phil Brooks(CM Punk)/Randy Orton (Rank; or Punkton)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"It's not there… It's not real…" he whispered feeling his eyes tearing up in fear as a shadow loomed over him, knife gleaming in the moonlight cast through the bedroom window. Phil Brooks' lithe body shook in fear as lightening struck across the dark Missouri sky. To tell the truth, Phil hated lightening storms, they scared him.

He especially hated them when they followed a nightmare. And yet he couldn't exactly put his finger on what it was about them that terrified him so, but every time there was a storm, Phil reverted from that fearless man everyone thought him to be, to a scared little boy quivering in fear.

He wrapped his arms around his knees, hugging them to his chest, taking slow deep breaths to calm his racing heart. Here he was staying at his boyfriend's house in Missouri, and he felt unsafe.

Of course Randy Orton, his lover, did not know about Phil's phobia, because Phil absolutely refused to tell him, afraid of what the Viper would think of him. He'd probably think him less of a man, being afraid of something so… weird.

Randy was currently in the shower, in the other room, and Phil wanted so badly to run to him, beg him to take him in his strong loving embrace, whisper that everything would be okay. Soothe away the fear, chase away the darkness.

Randy was the light in Phil's life, despite the fact the Viper continuously telling him it was the other way around. Randy chased away the fear of loneliness, and every other phobia but this one.

The straight edge superstar squeezed his olive green eyes tightly shut, he knew the demon's in his nightmares were waiting for him, his finger nails digging into his palms, his teeth bit into his bottom lip as he began to rock himself back and fourth.

"… it can't hurt me…" he whispered as the tears began making tracks down his face, the demon edging closer to him, reaching out. The hand bearing the knife lurched forward, when Phil was grabbed, no shook almost violently. "PHIL! WAKE UP!" Randy's voice cut through Phil's nightmare, his hands gripping Phil's forearms tightly.

Phil sat up, pulling his knees to his chest, tears flowing freely as the Viper's arms slid tightly around him, pulling him firmly against his chest. "Phillip are you okay? You're crying baby! What's wrong? Talk to me please" Randy whispered desperately as Phil clung to him as though he were a lifeline in a series of tsunami waves.

Phil never spoke, just buried his face in Randy's neck, while Randy rocked him slowly, back and forth, kissing his head and smoothing his hair back lovingly. "I'm here" Randy murmured kissing Phil's ear, continuing to rock him. Phil refused to let go of Randy, just sniffled and scooted closer to him.

"What's wrong Philly?" Randy asked going into protective lover mode as Phil slowly pulled his head away from his neck to look into his eyes, Randy staring into the bloodshot, tear stained red ringed green orbs of his lover.

"Just a nightmare… that's all" He mumbled sniffling as he attempted to look away but Randy wouldn't let him, as he gripped his chin gently, forcing Phil to hold his gaze. "Don't lie to me baby. Whatever it is… that's making you this scared… I think I need to know. So I can protect you." He murmured kissing Phil's lips.

Phil moaned returning the loving kiss, feeling cold as Randy pulled away. "What is it?" he asked softly, a completely different person from his persona on TV. "You'll think less of me if you knew…" Phil muttered as Randy growled deep in his throat.

"Phillip… I will not think less of you. I love you. I could never think any less of you baby. Now tell me" He murmured pecking Phil on the temple. "The… storm… Lightening… thunder… kinda scares me." he admitted as Randy slid in bed next to him.

"Why didn't you say so baby? I would've asked you to join me, and never would've left you alone." Randy murmured as Phil rested his head on his chest, Randy's arms slipping around him protectively.

"I… uh… was scared… of what you'd think…" Phil mumbled as Randy's arms tightened. "Philly, never be afraid to tell me anything. At all… especially a phobia… I love you and I want you to feel safe. I want to protect you baby…" Randy murmured as Phil blushed while nodding his head.

"Okay… I'm sorry Randy…" he murmured back, kissing the skin on Randy's chest where his heart is. "It's okay babe… everyone has a phobia…" Randy mumbled as Phil glanced up. "Everyone but you." he muttered resting his chin on Randy's pec to look up at him. "Not true, I have fears too" Randy laughed leaning down to kiss Phil softly.

"Really? Of what besides Batista and Undertaker?" Phil asked as he studied Randy's face. "I used to have a fear of dogs, because I got bit as a kid, hmmm… Barney freaked me out too, cats because they do that weird stretch thingy, teletubies are freaking scary too! The one thing I fear the most these days though… is losing you." Randy murmured truthfully.

Phil's eyes teared up at Randy's confession. "Really?" he asked as Randy nodded his head yes. "Really." he murmured as he used his thumbs to brush Phil's tears away. "I love you so much Randy" Phil whispered as a smile spread across Randy's face. "I love you too baby." Randy whispered as he leaned down to kiss Phil's lips once again. "No more secrets baby" Randy whispered as Phil nodded in agreement. "No More" Phil replied knowing now that without a shadow of a doubt, Randy would always protect him.


End file.
